Cinderella Anarki
by Le Seika
Summary: Sindikat persekongkolan laknat kelas 9A berhasil menjerat si Emperor Absolute. Membuat si surai merah tampan itu harus merasakan kenistaan hidup. Atas bantuan bujukan dari sang kekasih yang imut-imut itu, pada akhirnya Akashi bersedia menerima peran menjadi Cinderella dengan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya yang setinggi angkasa. Tapi, benarkah semaunya akan berjalan lancar?


**CINDERELLA ANARKI ch.1  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **Punya** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **R** **omance** **, Humor**

 **Pairing: AkaKoro**

 **Warning:** **BL** **,** **semi-** **AU, mengandung typo tak terduga** **,** **OOC maybe,** **twoshot** **,** **dan nganu** **[** **?** **]** **,** **semi-informal** **style, cacad EYD ,** **dll**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Kedatangan Akashi mengintrupsi hiruk-pikuk kelas 9A. Semua mata terfokus pada sosok sang ketua kelas yang baru saja kembali dari ruang OSIS. Beberapa menit yang lalu anggota OSIS meminta perwakilan tiap-tiap kelas untuk berkumpul di ruang OSIS, entah untuk apa. Tapi yang jelas mereka akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Teman-teman, perhatikan aku sebentar! Aku memiliki pengumuman penting dari ketua OSIS."

Para penghuni kelas cukup mengerti arti nada perintah itu, tidak ada niat untuk melawan. Sedikit terpaksa mereka harus meninggalkan kegiatan mereka.

Midorima dengan tutup pancinya, yang katanya itu lucky itemnya hari ini (dasar aneh). Reo dan Nebuya yang berdebat sengit tentang kentut, Reo bilang kentut Nebuya kaya bau bangkai curut dan nebuya tidak terima ngotot kalo kentutnya harum dan steril. Mayuzumi dengan li-novel tersayang, cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Hayama yang sibuk tebar pesona sana –sini kepada para gadis dan para uke dikelas-sayangnya nggak ada yang notice. Lalu Imayoshi dan Hanamia yang bertarung sengit permainan Dam-daman yang digambar diatas buku tulis dan bidaknya Hanamiya pakai potongan lidi sedangkan Imayoshi pakai kerikil, katanya papan caturnya remuk oleh Akashi gara beberapa hari yang lalu papannya buat ngelempar kepalanya Hayama yang godain Kuroko. Beruntung Hayama masih selamat karna ia diberkati refleks yang bagus, hanya saja dia jadi trauma sama yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya dan papan catur.

"OSIS kembali mengadakan event tahunan 'Pertunjukan Drama Antar Kelas'. Tema sudah ditetapkan dari pihak OSIS, dan sesuai undian kelas kita mendapatkan tema—…" Akashi menjeda kalimatnya sembari menarik secarcik kertas dalam amlop putih.

"Cinderella!"

Mata belang Akashi mendelik akibat tulisan yang barusana ia baca. Teman-teman sekelasnya pun tak kalah syok. Mendadak sebagian besar dari mereka kehilangan semangat dengan tema drama yang akan mereka bawakan. Namun terbanding terbalik dengan Reo dan siswi yang hanya berjumlah empat biji justru bersorak gembira. Delusi mereka mulai menggila memikirkan yang 'iya-iya'

—Crossdressing—

Tidak akan terelakan lagi!

Siapa yang tak akan histeris jika membayangkan para siswa kelas mereka yang terkenal dengan gudang _Ikkemen_ di Teiko High School itu akan berdandan cantik mengenakan gaun serta berakting dalam drama romance legenda 'Cinderella'.

"Sei-chan aku punya ide bagus." Reo menawarkan sebuah ide.

"Silahkan jelaskan ide-mu, Reo!"

Akashi berkata demikian, semata-mata hanya untuk menghargai pendapat orang lain. Akashi tau ide Reo bukan ide yang waras. Karna-nya, Akashi sudah mempersiapkan ancang-ancang sejuta penolakan.

"Pertama-tama kita tentukan nama-nama karakter, narator serta tim pembantu. Kemudian, pembagian peran kita tentukan melalui undian. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Aku kurang setu—"

"Itu ide bagus Mibuchi-kun." Secara misterius wali kelas mereka, Aida Riko muncul, dan memotong kalimat Akashi yang belum tuntas.

"Tampaknya kalian juga tidak akan keberatan dengan ide tersebut, iya-kan?" Riko melempar senyum mematikan.

"Hai, sensei!" Para murid—terpaksa—menjawab serentak.

"Saran sensei, sebaiknya kalian langsung bentuk pembagian tugasnya hari ini usai sekolah. Karna kalian hanya punya waktu dua minggu untuk persiapan."

 ***Le SeIKa***

'Kretak!'—kacamata Midorima retak dalam imajinya. Apa minus matanya bertambah? Ia tidak salah baca-kan?

' **STEP SISTER'**

Atau jangan-jangan ia salah membawa _Lucky Item-_ nya hari ini. Mungkin seharusnya ia membawa panci bukan tutup-nya.

"Midorimacchi, kita jadi saudarashuu."

"Berisik! Apa kau tidak risih memerankan tokoh wanita? Seharusnya kau perihatin bukan malah sorak-sorak bergembira. Dasar Bodoh!"

"Tidak masalah. Karena yang nista bukan hanya aku saja haha…"

'PLETAK!'

"Auw! Sakit!" Kise meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus jidatnya yang baru saja terkena lemparan 'cantik' tutup panci-nya Midorima.

"Dasar idiot, mati sana!"

"Yah, aku kebagian narator. Seharusnya aku menjadi Cinderella dan Sei-chan menjadi pangeranya. Ah…pasti akan menjadi cerita yang sangat menarik." Reo tampak kecewa peran yang didapatkan tak sesuai harapan.

"Cih, najis!"

"Apa sih Mayuzumi-kun, bilang saja kalau kamu juga kepingin jadi pasangannya Sei-chan kan?" Reo menyindir Mayuzumi.

"Jaga bicara mu 'cowok jadi-jadian!' dan perlu kau tahu yang menjadi pangerannya adalah Furihata, bukan si setan boncel seperti harapan mu." Mayuzumi memelankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar Akashi. Mata Mayuzumi beralih kearah Furihata yang wajahnya merah padam. Sepertinya ia tampak tak siap memerankan peran penting seperti itu. Sedangkan Kise dan Hayama berusaha menyemangati Furihata.

"Benarkah? Lalu yang menjadi Cinderellanya siapa?!" Pekik Reo histeris.

Seketika kelas yang tadinya gaduh menjadi hening seketika. Benar juga, mereka terlalu sibuk meributkan masing-masing sampai lupa 'siapa pemeran tokoh utamanya'.

"Yang menjadi Cinderella siapa?" para murid saling bertatapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup tidaklah selalu mulus seperti paha milik kekasihnya, dan Akashi tahu itu. Tapi, ikut serta dalam drama konyol yang hanya menjadi lelucon para Dewan Guru dan para Atasan sebelum mereka memeras otak mereka untuk membantu para murid tingkat akhir mencapai indeks nilai yang di targetkan dalam kelulusan nanti. Sama sekali bukan berita baik

'MENJADI NOMOR SATU DI JEPANG'

Itu sudah mejadi motto Teiko High School. Bukan hanya murid yang akan berperang menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Tetapi, para guru juga ikut menangguang beban. Kegagalan satu murid saja akan menjadi masalah besar bagi karir mereka di Teiko. Maka dari itu, Akashi yakin otak mereka sudah konslet dan butuh hiburan sebagai terapi mental mereka sebelum berstress ria.

Dan inilah terapi mental mereka! Sebuah drama konyol penuh kenistaan. Tapi maaf saja, seorang Akashi Seijuuro seorang diktator absolute. Harga dirinya setinggi langit dan terlalu mahal untuk ikut kedalam drama recehan seperti ini.

Akashi meremas kertas ditangan kanannya tanpa ampun.

'Sial!' batin Akashi. Tebakannya benar tentang ide Reo yang pasti akan berujung buruk terhadap dirinya.

Secara kurang ajar Hayama menyambar kertas kucel dari tangan Akashi. Lupakan soal ancaman penyiksaan dari Akashi. Hayama hanya sedang dirasuki rasa penasaran yang mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"Akashi menjadi Cinderella!" Deklarasi penuh resiko itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Hayama.

"Ku pastikan hidupmu tidak akan tenang setelah ini, Kotaro!" Ancam Akashi penuh dengan intimindasi. Tapi aura intimindasi Akashi kali ini tertelan oleh aura suka cita seluruh penghuni kelas. Bahkan Reo sampai meneteskan air matanya karna sangking terharunya.

Terlihat berlebihan memang.

Tapi ini tidak berlebihan. Tidak sama sekali. Justru kejadian yang sangat perlu di syukuri dan diabadikan kalau perlu. Ini sesuatu yang langka terjadi. Mungkin justru kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan pernah datang lagi dalam hidup mereka. Oh ayolah, kapan lagi mereka mendapatkan kesempatan menistakan diktator sinting tukang lempar gunting, kesayangan mereka. Rupanya tidak sia-sia mereka merepal do'a bersama secara diam-diam. Akhirnya Kami-sama mengabulkan harapan mereka.

'Aku ikut perihatin padamu, Akashi. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nanodayo,' batin Midorima.

'Bagus, rencana kami berhasil!' Imayoshi tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tenggelam.

'Ku mohon maafkan aku, Akashicchi. Ini demi solidaritas-shuu.'

'Semoga Kami-sama melindungi kami semua," Himuro merepal do'a. Ia tak mau ada pertumpahan darah nantinya.

'Mampus kau, dasar Cebol keparat!' Hanamiya menyeringai bengis.

'Sebenarnya wajah si Setan Boncel itu cukup manis. Dia pasti cantik kalau didandani ala princess. Hmm…aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatnya.' Tanpa sadar delusi liarnya membuat kadar ferromon Mayuzumi meningkat, sehingga memunculkan rona merah di pipi tampanya-nya.

Diam-diam tersenyum geli memperhatikan murid-muridnya dari luar sudut jendela. Dan yang lebih membuatnya mati-matian menahan cekikikan adalah persekongkolan bedebah mereka berhasil. Si Kaisar berhasil diglundungkan.

*flash back*

Sebenarnya ini hanyala trik sederhana. Gulungan kertas yang berisi nama karakter drama dengan ukuran tak beraturan, karena di sobek oleh Reo secara sembarangan. Namun ada beberapa gulungan kertas yang berukuran lebih besar dari gulungan yang lainya, dan kertas itu merupakan kertas berisi nama-nama karakter wanita. Yang mengetahui hal ini hanya Riko, Reo, Kise, Imayoshi, Hanamiya, dan keempat murid wanita. Semua dilakukan secara natural. Kemudian kertas-kertas tersebut dimasukan kedalam wadah kerucut yang dibuat dari buku. "Biar praktis," kata Reo. Otomatis meskipun dikocok maka gulungan yang pertama akan berada di atas. Disinilah pertaruhannya, seluruh murid sepakat pembagian undian menyesuaikan urutan absen kelas. Dan Akashi adalah murid pertama yang mendapat kesempatan mengambil undian tersebut.

"Langsung ambil saja, Sei-kun. Yang sudah dipegang nggak boleh dibalikin lagi, lho~" Reo memainkan wewenangnya sebagai pemegang wadah undian. Otomatis Akashi terpaksa mengambil gulungan yang pertama kali ia pegang tanpa memiliki kesempatan memilih.

*Flash Back Rampung*

Akashi kesal, itu pasti. Tepi ia berusaha tetap tenang, tak mau ikut terpancing suasana percekcokan yang dapat membuat harga dirinya semakin terancam.

"Ini, mungkin kau membutukanya," Midorima menyodorkan gunting yang entah didapat darimana kepada kawan sebangkunya. Akashi mengeryitkan dahinya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia paham maksud mahluk hijau maniak ramalan konyol.

"He..Apa kau menginginkanku melakukan kejahatan genosida?" Tebak Akashi.

"Kalau kau mau, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima santai walau sesungguhnya ia cukup gemetaran karna merasakan aura menyeramkan sedari tadi menguar dari Akashi.

"Terimakasih ide-mu, Shintaro. Dari pada membunuh mereka aku lebih suka menyiksa mereka sampai mati." Seringai bengis muncul dibibir Akashi.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan bermimpi berlebihan. Aku tidak akan sudi menerima peran laknat ini!"

Akasi kemudian berranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun, ketika akan mencapai pintu kelas tiba-tiba Riko muncul menghadang Akashi yang hendak keluar.

"Jangan begitu dong, Akashi-kun. Bukankah sama saja kau melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab, hmm—?" Riko meletakan tangannya di pundak anak didiknya yang terkenal genius itu.

"Dengar ya, laki-laki sejati itu tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab, lho. Sebelumnya kita semua kan suda menyepakati perjanjiannya."

Seluruh murid mengangguk serentak menimpali perkataan guru cantik mereka.

' _Apapun peran yang didapat harus diterima, tidak boleh protes!'_

"Apapun perannya asal jangan jadi Cinderella. Bahkan jadi gelandangan tampan pun aku bersedia, sensei." Akashi berusaha menawarkan negosiasi pada guru yang terkenal dengan watak setengah iblis. Paling tidak menjadi gelandangan harga dirinya dapat sedikit terselamatkan, dibandingka dirinya harus bercrossdresing ria.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak! Sebagai laki-laki kau harus menepati janjimu," Riko mengedipkan matanya dibarengi dengan senyum merekah.

Akashi mengela napas kasar. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah aku menolak. Lagi pula aku tak pernah merasa berjanji ataupun menyetujui ide ini."

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun! Kau mau kemana?" Cegah Riko saat pemilik surai scarlet akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku mau pulang, Sensei, rapatnya sudah selesai, tidak ada yang menarik untuk ku bahas." Akashi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan raut kekecewaan di wajah Riko dan teman-teman sekelasnya

"Sensei, kita harus bagaimana sekarang? Kalau Sei-chan bilang 'tidak mau' dia tetap tidak akan mau memerankan Cinderella. Lagi pula, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memaksanya. Atau kita harus mengundi lagi?" Dari nada bicaranya Reo tersirat sebuah kekecewaan. Sepertinya diantara murid-murid yang lain Reo lah yang menderita kekecewaan yang paling besar.

Tunggu, tapi ternyata ada yang diam-diam jauh lebih kecewa dari si cowok girly tersebut. Si surai abu-abu pasif itu menunduk lesu. Bahkan light novel tersayangnya dicampakan begitu saja. Keinginannya melihat si merah manis tapi seram itu sirna.

 ***Le SeIKa***

Sosok pemuda berpawakan mungil itu bersandar di gerbang sekolah Teiko sambil membolak balik novelnya tanpa minat dibaca. Ia sudah bosan. Novel itu ceritanya terlalu mainstream. Plotnya mudah ditebak. Raut wajahnya tampak kecewa, pasalnya ia telah tertipu oleh sampul dan sinopsis dari novel tersebut yang tampak sangat menarik. Tapi sayang, isinya tak semenarik itu. Dibuang sayang, belinya pakai duit, bukan pakai daun. Nenek Kuroko sangat mengharamkan cucu terkasihnya menghambur-hamburkan uang. Ia tak mau kena laknat karena melawan kata-kata neneknya yang seperti orang tuanya. Dirinya menjadi semakin kesal saat kakinya menjadi pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. Ternyata menunggu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Butuh konsistensi dan ketabahan hati yang tinggi.

Kuroko menjadi gelisah saat segerombolan siswa-siswi yang lewat di depanya dan memandangnya intens. Kuroko itu diam saja sudah imut, tak perlu banyak tingkah pun Kuroko itu gemesin. Menggembungkan pipinya dengan tampang innocetnya sudah cukup membuat para predator menjadi beringas. Uke garis keras jadi belok maksa naik pangkat. Tak sedikit yang terang-terangan melempar tatapan nakal padanya. Namun secara tiba-tiba, mereka yang dari tadi memandangi Kuroko berpaling secara serentak. bahkan orang-orang yang melempar tatapan nakal sebagian ada yang langsung lari. Sisanya berkamuflase dalam rombongn siswa-siswi yang lain. Kuroko yang tadinya enak dipandang bak malaikat biru dengan keindahan memanjakan mata. Seketika berubah menjadi sama berbahayanya melihat Medusa. Berani lihat-lihat artinya tidak sayang mata.

"Sudah lama menungguku, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan eksistensi yang sedari tadi ia tunggu, "Tidak juga, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengacak-acak surai kekasihnya dengan gemas.

"Berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, Sei-kun! Rambutku jadi berantakan," protes Kuroko.

"Tapi Tetsuya jadi semakin sexy saat rambutnya berantakan. Apalagi jika wajahmu di banjiri peluh sambil mendesah dibawahku, keseksianmu betambah puluhan kali lipat, sayang…"

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun! Tidak perlu mengantarku, pulang sendiri sana!" Kuroko berjalan cepat meninggalkan si surai merah yang terlihat sangat senang telah berhasil menggoda kekasihnya.

'Dasar setan cabul kurang ajar!' gerutu Kuroko dalam hati. Kuroko berusaha menyelamatkan harga dirinya dari tukang gombal jejaka-manis seperti dirinya. Kalau sampai Akashi melihat pipinya yang seperti sedang terbakar ini dia tidak akan berhenti melancarkan serangan demi serangan untuk terus membuat kadar ferromon di pipinya menjadi mendidih.

Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dirinya yang didapuk sebagai Uke Teladan oleh mbak-mbak Fujoshi di Teiko malah mendapatkan seme bejat macam Akashi.

semua orang tahu Akashi memiliki budi pekerti yang luhur karna dia keturunan ningrat bermartabat. Namun tahukah mereka kalau Akashi yang terkenal sebagai murid teladan itu memiliki sisi lain yang kuroko sebut 'bajingan'. Kalau saja ia tidak memasang perlindungan diri ekstra ketat. Sudah dari dulu Akashi 'mendewasakannya'.

Sedangkan Kuroko itu manis, tapi terkenal dengan mulutnya yang menusuk hingga uluh hati. Banyak seme yang putus asa karena tak sanggup menembus dinding hati Kuroko yang sekeras Intan. Tapi Akashi beda. Dia gigih bergerilya mendapatkan hati sang pujaan. Tak peduli dikatai 'najis'.

Akashi itu keji, ia bisa memanipulasi hati Kuroko sekehendaknya. Memainkan kata-kata yang ujung-ujungnya membuat pipi Kuroko bersemu, dan Akashi akan menyeringai puas. Selalu seperti itu.

Akashi segera menyusul kekasihnya dan menautkan jemari mareka.

"Mana tega aku membiarkanmu pulang sedirian. Sekarang sedang marak penculikan dan pemerkosaan, kau tahu?!."

"Aku bukan gadis, Sei-kun. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," protes Kuroko.

"Baiklah, Perjaka manis…"

"Aku ganteng, Sei-kun!"

"Itu mitos, Tetsuya."

"Kau menyebalkan, Sei-kun."

"Kau menggemaskan, Tetsuya."

Lagi-lagi pipi Kuroko memanas. Tidak perlu kata-kata puitis, cukup dengan kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan setulus hati sudah mampu mampu membumbungkan hati Kuroko.

Sudah satu tahun mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi Kuroko sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan debaran jantungnya sendiri setiap dekat dengan Akashi. Kuroko seperti diperintahkan untuk terus jatuh cinta berulang-ulang kepada Kekasihnya.

 ***Le SeIKa***

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi menatap heran kekasihnya yang mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Yang ditanya tak menjawab karna terlalu fokus pada toko buku yang berada tepat disebelah mereka.

"Tetsuya, mau kesana?" tebak Akashi.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Sei-kun. Aku sedang tidak bawa uang lebih. Lain kali saja."

"Apa gunanya aku disini, jika tidak bisa membelikan sesuatu yang kau inginkan," Akashi mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tas. Kemudian meraih tangan Kuroko dan memberikan dompetnya di tangan si surai baby blue. Dompet itu tidak gemuk hanya terdapat beberapa lembar uang kertas, namun terdapat beberapa kartu keramat khas kaum borju.

Tetsuya memandang bingung dompet Akashi yang sudah berpindah ke tanganya.

"Gunakan semaumu. Kalau uangnya tidak cukup, pakai saja kartu kreditku."

"Tapi Sei-kun, aku—" belum selesai Kuroo berbicara tubuhnya sudah diputar oleh Akashi dan di dorong masuk kedalam toko buku tadi.

"Jangan memulai perdebatan yang tidak penting. Aku akan menunggumu di café sebelah," Akashi segera berlalu menuju café yang berada tepet disebelah toko buku itu.

 ***Le SeIKa***

Seusai berbelanja buku dan makan malam di café mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hasil rapat kelas Sei-kun tadi?" tanya Kuroko.

"…."

Akashi tak menjawab, ia pura-pura tuli.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi waktu jam istirahat siang Sei-kun bilang kelas 9A dapat tema Cinderella 'kan? Terus Sei-kun dapat peran jadi siapa?" Kuroko masih terus bertanya. Kuroko terlihat sangat antusias. Diberondongi pertanyaan 'sensif' Akashi berharap bisa menghinoptis Kuroko untuk diam. Tidak tahukah kekasihnya itu bahwa dirinya sekarang ingin diasingkan ke pulau tak berpenghuni.

"Sei-kun kenapa sih? Dari tadi diam saja. Jawab pertanyaanku, dong…" kesal diacuhkan, Kuroko menghadang jalan Akashi. Kuroko tersentak saat menyadari ekspresi sang surai merah yang—… entahlah yang jelas Kuroko jadi merinding sekarang. Tiba-tiba Akashi menangkap kedua bahu Kuroko.

"Berhenti menanyakan soal drama, Tetsuya. Atau mau kucium sampai birmu berdarah!"

Kuroko diam memaku. Seperti ruhnya baru saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sebelum pada akhirnya tangan Kuroko digenggam lembut oleh Akashi. Kuroko menatap manik heterokrom didepanya yang sudah kembali dari mode menakukanya.

"Ke-kenapa aku tidak boleh tanya, Sei-kun? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, Sei-kun?" dasar Kuroko keras kepala. Ia sama sekali tidak mempan dengan ancaman sang 'Seme'.

Akashi mendengus kasar. Kemudian ditariknya si baby blue masuk ke dalam gang yang cukup gelap.

"Se—Sei-kun mau apa?" firasat Kuroko tidak enak. Tubuhnya medadak meremang. Ia takut Akashi kalap dan melakukan hal yang bejat pada dirinya.

"Katakan saja padaku kalau Tetsuya sudah bosan menjadi perjaka dan minta ku gagahi," Akasi berbisik seduktif di perpotongan leher Kuroko.

"Kekasihmu ini sangat siap, Tetsuya sayang,"

Kali ini Akashi memainkan lidahnya nakal di leher mulus Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko sengaja mengunci mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara suara aneh yang bisa mengundang orang-orang datang melihat kejadian tak senonoh ini. Walaupun begitu ia adalah korban… iya korban!. Kuroko mati-matian berusaha menyingkirkan mantan kapten basket Teiko yang sedang menghisap dan mengigit lehernya. Tubuh Kuroko menjadi tegang nyaris kaku menerima rangsangan sensorik dari Akashi.

"Ti-tidak Sei-kun, aku belum siap kumohon!" Kuroko semakin panik saat tangan Akashi melepaskan dua kancing seragam Kuroko. Kuroko mencubit lalu memelintir perut Akashi sekuat yang ia bisa. Spontan Akashi menyingkir sambil meringis sakit—itu salah satu kelemahan Akashi.

Melihat ada kesempatan Kuroko buru-buru lari menuju jalan yang ramai sembari membenahi kancing kemejanya. Gara-gara ulah Akashi barusan, membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan.

'Hampir saja!' batin Kuroko penuh syukur sembari menyeka kerikat dingin di pelipisnya.

Tak lama kemudian sudah menyusul dan kembali menggandeng tangan Kuroko. Sikapnya sangat santai seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroko yang tampak kacau seperti habis di kejar setan mesum.

"Ka—kalau Sei-kun melakukannya lagi, kita putus!" ancam Kuroko.

"…"

"Sei-kun?"

Kuroko masih tidak mendapat tanggpan.

"Sei-kun?"

"Menurutmu aku sebejat apa? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji tidak akan minta 'itu' sebelum kau benar-benar siap." jawab Akashi santai seperti tak memiliki dosa secuilpun.

Sudut mata Kuroko berkedut.

'Gampang sekali Sei-kun bicara, tidakkah kau berpikir sudah berapa kali kau hampir memperkosaku, dasar penjahat kelamin!' batin Kuroko kesal.

 ***Le SeIKa***

Taman sekolah memang tempat yang cocok untuk membaca novel. Gara-gara perpustakan sesak dengan kelas 8 yang serentak sedang mengerjakan tugas akhirnya membuat Kuroko terpaksa mengungsi ke tempat ini. Tadinya Kuroko agak ragu karna taman terkenal dengan tempat orang pacaran. Walau tak sepenuhnya salah, tapi ternyata tak seburuk itu. Selagi Kuroko fokus dengan novelnya, ia sama sekali tak terusik. Hanya saja penganggu itu memang datangnya tidak terduga.

"Kurokocchi~…"

"Le-lepaskan A-ku Kise-kun! Sesak—"

"Gomen Kurokocchi…" Kise segera melepaskan pelukannya kemudian duduk disebelah Kuroko yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Bahkan ia sudah kembali tenggelam dalam roman novelnya.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?" dari ekor matanya Kuroko dapat merasakan ada yg tidak beres dari temanya itu. air mukan model berparas manis itu tampak keruh seperti air got yang habis di aduk-aduk.

"A-ano Kurokocchi—" Kise jadi gelisah. ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling dan menajamkan radarnya.

'aman!'

Tidak ada bahaya terdeteksi.

"Sepertinya Kise-kun sedang mempunyai masalah. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Aomine-kun lagi?" Tanya Kuroko. Kali ini Kuroko menutup novel yang ia baca tadi dan beralih memperhatikan Kise yang tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Bukan-shuu," Kise menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu?" Kuroko jadi mulai penasaran.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, hanya Kurokocchi yang bisa membantuku, ku mohon," Kise meraih tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya. Seolah-olah ia berada antara hidup dan mati, dan hanya tangan putih pucat itulah yang mampu menyelamatkannya. Tentu saja Kuroko menjadi iba pada mantan rekan satu tim basketnya itu. Kuroko itu memang anak baik.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu, Kise-kun?"

"Sungguh, Kurokocchi mau membantuku?" manik madu Kise berubah menjadi berbinar-binar.

"Akan ku usahakan," jawab Kuroko tulus, meski wajahnya tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Jadi begini masalahnya—" Kise membisikan persoalan yang membelitnya kepada Kuroko.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun tidak bercanda kan?"

Kise hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. Kise terpana dengan respon Kuroko kelewat antusias menurutnya. Mengingat Kuroko adalah orang yang minim ekspresi. Melihat ekspresi langka Kuroko yang berbinar membuat Kise merasa 'dia bukan Kurokocchi'.

"Tenang saja Kise-kun, Aku pasti membantumu." Kuroko menepuk-nepuk pundak Kise. Kuroko terlihat sangat bersemangat dan penuh ambisi.

Seperti tersihir, Kise hanya melongo dan bingung mau berekspresi seperti apa. Kise hanya menangguk seperti orang idiot.

"Sepertinya ini akan mejadi menarik." Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah manis Kuroko.

Kise tambah melongo matanya nyaris copot.

'Apa aku benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?' batinya heran.

 ***Le SeIKa***

"Tidak biasanya Tetsuya mengajak makan siang ditempat sepi seperti ini," suara maskulin Akashi mengagetkan Kuroko yang tengah menunggunya.

"Kata Aomine-kun suasana di atap sekolah sangat tenang dan sejuk." Kuroko menepuk lantai disebelahnya—isyarat untuk Akashi agar duduk disebelahnya.

"Begitu rupaya, Tetsuya yakin tidak apa-apa hanya kita berdua saja disni?" Akashi duduk disebelah Kuroko. Ia memperhatikan dua kotak bento di Pangkuan Kuroko.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, karena aku Percaya dengan Sei-kun." Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

Mendengar kalimat Kuroko barusan rasanya dada Akashi menghangat. Terselip perasaan haru. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Akash memiliki sosok sepert Tetsuya-nya. Kuroko menyerahkan kotak bento berwarna biru muda pada Akashi.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Sei-kun tadi kelasku habis mengadakan rapat membahas soal Drama." Kuroko membuka pembicaraan seusai makan sembari memasukan kembali wadah bento mereka berdua kedalam tas kecil.

"Tetsuya dapat peran apa?"

"Pangeran." Jawab Kuroko Singkat.

"Hmm…kurasa peran yang kurang cocok untukmu Tetsuya. Kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi pangeran. Aku khawatir lawan mainmu akan menanggis di panggung karena kalah cantik darimu."

"Jangan meremehkan ku, Sei-kun. Lagi pula aku ini ganteng," Kuroko mendengus sebal tidak terima dikatai cantik—padahal mah iya.

Akashi hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar protes dari kekasih birunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sei-kun?"

"Hm ya sudahlah kalau Sei-kun tidak mau memberi tahuku. Aku tidak akan memaksa," Kuroko tersenyum kecut.

Hati Akasi mencolos melihat raut kecewa Kuroko—sudah menyerah. Justru Kuroko sedang mengeluarkan jurus terampuhnya untuk melawan Akashi. Kuroko tidak akan bisa bertahan lama menjadi kekasih Akashi kalau tidak bisa memahami watak Kekasihnya terkenal dengan kemutlakanya. Kuroko tau melawan Akashi hanyalah kesia-siaan. Akashi selalu benar dan Akashi selalu menang—faktanya memang begitu. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada cara untuk menang dari Akashi. Cukup turuti apa kemauan dari Akashi, maka ia akan luluh dengan sendirinya. Walau mungkin ini hanya bekerja terhadap Kuroko seorang—

"Apa Tetsuya benar-benar penasaran?"—benarkan?!.

Kuroko mengangguk antusias. Akashi mengela nafas panjang—…

"Cinderella." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sungguh? Sei-kun kau tau, aku sangat menyukai Cinderella. Aku sangat mengagumi sosok Cinderella. Dia orang yang baik hati dan penyabar. Bahkan dulu aku sempat menangis gara-gara ingin minta boneka Cinderella. Tapi nenek malah membelikan mobil-mobilan. Kata nenek aku ngga boleh main boneka karna aku laki-laki. Akhirnya aku hanya mengoleksi buku bergambar Cinderella."

"Aku baru tahu kau menyukai Cinderella," Akashi menanggapi celoteh Kuroko ogah-ogahan. Bahkan Akashi sanggup mengabakan manik penuh binar milik Kuroko yang membuat Tetsuya-nya terlihat sangat manis. Tampaknya mood Akashi sedang jatuh nyaris tak tertolong.

"Sei-kun aku benar-benar tak sabar melihat aksi panggungmu," Kuroko mengatupkan kedua tanganya penuh harap.

"Maaf Tetsuya, aku takut membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku tidak akan memerankan tokoh lemah itu," ujar Akashi sarkas.

"Eh…—tapi kenapa Sei-kun? Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat Akashi memerankan Cinderella," raut wajah Kuroko berubah menjadi kecewa seketika.

"Kumohan Sei-kun, aku sangat ingin melihat pertunjukan dramamu sebagai Cinderella. Lagi pula kau tidak bisa lari dari tanggung jawabmu, kau kan sudah terpilih tidak seharusnya kau menolak. Teman-teman Sei-kun yang lain saja mau menerima peran mereka meski mendapat peran wanita. Kau egois, Sei-kun!"

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap manik aquamire Kuroko penuh selidik.

"Sudah ku duga salah satu teman sekelasku sudah menghasutmu untuk membujukku. Kalau tujuanmu mengajakku kesini hanya alibi untuk membujuku menerima peran itu. Ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kekasihku tersayang, untuk semua usaha mu. Tapi sayang sekali sia-sia. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Nada Akashi tegas dan dingin. Akasi kemudian bangkit dan beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Kuroko yang duduk terdiam mematung. Susah payah Kuroko menegak liurnya sediri. Seolah-olah ia baru saja menelan batu bata. Kata-kata Akashi barusan membuatnya serasa ditampar. Hatinya ngilu seperti dicubit dengan kuat, sakit. Memang benar semua yang dikatakan oleh Akashi, Kuroko sudah berbohong. Kata-katanya yang barusan juga semua itu hanya rakayasa yang disarankan oleh Kise. Walaupun tak semuanya salah. Kuroko memang benar benar menyukai sosok tokoh dongeng yang baik hati itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Tetsuya? waktu istirahat sebentar lagi habis. Berhenti bengong seperti itu!" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kembali kearah pemuda mungil bersurai biru tepat sebelum keluar dari pintu menuju lantai bawah.

Tapi kekasih biru mudanya tak menggubris seruannya yang terdengar sangat dingin. Kuroko sedang sibuk menata hatinya yang sedang kalut. Kuroko tak bergeming dari posisinya. Ia diam seperti batu lapuk yang apabila terkena hembusan angin dia dapat terkikis menjadi butiran pasir.

"Huh, terserah kutinggal. Aku kekelas duluan!" Akashi bersikap acuh dan meninggalkan Kuroko.

Setelah ditinggal Akashi begitu saja setetes air mata jatuh dari manik Aquamire. Kuroko sedang merutuki kebodohanya. Seharusnya ia sudah menebak kalau ini akan terjadi. Kuroko tidak akan mampu bermain sandiwara di depan kekasihnya yang memiliki mata Emperor itu. tetapi, salahkah jika Kuroko meminta permintaan sederhana-menurut Kuroko-itu. Sampai-sampai sesarkas itu reaksi Akashi. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan perasaan yang sakit akibat kata-kata Akashi—…

Kuroko menampar-nampar pipinya. Cukup! Kuroko tidak boleh terbawa perasaan ia harus mencari cara agar hubungan dangan Akashi selamat. Itu perioritasnya sekarang!

 ***Le SeIKa***

Jam sekolah telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan Kuroko harap-harap cemas menanti Akashi di pintu gerbang. Sebab dari tadi Akashi tidak membalas satupun pesan singkat darinya. Ia sudah berkali-kali minta maaf. Tapi tampaknya Akashi benar-benar marah padanya. Khawatir dengan pikirannya sendiri Kuroko benar-benar gelisah dibuatnya. Mata bulat milik Kuroko tak henti-hentinya memindai setiap objek yang ada dihadapannya. Berharap Kekasihnya yang memiliki mental setengah setan berada pada salah satu gerombolan murid yang berhambur keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah. Seharusnya tak akan sulit menemukan kekasihnya, surai merahnya cukup mencolok.

Kuroko melempar senyum termanisnya saat mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Melihat Kuroko yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya Akashi hanya menatap Kuroko sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja. Kuroko sangat merasa kecewa diabaikan seperti itu oleh Akashi. Tapi Kuroko tak patah arah. Ia bergegas menyusul Akashi. Namun saat hendak meraih tangan Akashi, spontan ia menahan tanganya yang terlanjur terulur karena sebuah mobil pribadi mewah berhenti di pinggir jalan tepat di samping mereka. Seorang pria berjas hitam dan perpenampilan rapih keluar dari mobil lalu memberi hormat pada Akashi. Kuroko langsung menarik tangannya yang hendak meraih tangan Akashi. Kuroko hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Darui-san, aku masih ada urusan!" Titah Akashi.

Mendengar perkataan Akashi, Kuroko kembali membangun harapannya.

"Tapi tuan muda—"

"Aku bisa pulang menggunakan taxi, kau tak perlu menghawatirkan tentang Otou-san, aku yang akan berbicara dengannya." Seolah Akashi dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Darui. Tanpa perlu banyak basa-basi supir pribadi keluarga Akashi itu segera pamit. Darui sudah hafal watak tuan mudanya yang tidak suka dibantah. Setelah kepergian Darui Akashi berbalik kebelakang dan menarik pemuda manis yang sedari tadi mengekorinya dari belakang. Kuroko hanya pasrah mengikuti setiap langkah Akashi. Kuroko tidak bertanya karena dari arah tujuan mereka, Kuroko sudah dapat menebak kemana dia akan dibawa

 ***Le SeIKa***

Biarpun dugaannya tidak sepenuhnya benar, Kuroko tidak menduga sama sekali mereka akan berakhir di sebuah bangku taman dengan milkshake ditangannya dan beberapa burger di kantong plastik. Kuroko pikir mereka berdua akan makan di restoran cepat saji tempat biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak diminum? Biasanya Tetsuya menyukai minuman itu," tanya Akashi kalem.

Benar saja, dari tadi Kuroko hanya memandangi minuman ditanganya tanpa minat untuk meminumnya. Kuroko sedang berpikir keras menyusun keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Akashi. Padahal tadi dirinya lah yang bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan Akashi. Namun setelahnya, ia malah merasa canggung sedangkan keberaniannya mengabar hilang. Kuroko menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan demi menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Sei-kun, aku minta maaf …so-soal yang tadi siang," akhirnya dalam sekali tarikan nafas ia berhasil mengeluarkan apa yang dari tadi ada didalam kepalanya.

"Sudah ku maafkan, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Akashi mengusap pucuk surai biru Kuroko. Kuroko merasa sangat lega.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit berbohong tentang cerita itu," Kuroko disetiap sudut hatinya ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Iya aku sudah tau." Jawab Akashi singkat.

"Tapi Cuma di bagian 'aku menangis minta di beliin boneka sama nenek' yang lainnya aku tidak berbohong, sungguh Sei-kun." Akunya. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Akashi. Pandangan Akashi yang sedari tadi terus kedepan beralih menatap wajah manis pemuda di sebelahnya. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dari ekspresi Kuroko. Namun kali ini kekasihnya benar-benar berkata jujur.

"Waktu Kise-kun meminta tolong padaku untuk membujukmu, dia menyarankan untuk sedikit berbohong agar Sei-kun bersimpati." Kuroko melanjutkan pengakuannya.

"Kenapa Tetsuya mau melakukan hal tak berguna seperti itu?" didalam hati Akashi mengutuk pemuda berisik itu. mungkin dirinya perlu memberi pelajaran pada Kise. Kita berharap Kise akan baik-baik saja besok.

"Karena aku menyukai Cinderella. Yah… tidak sampai berfikir melihat Akashi berperan menjadi Cinderella akan sangat menakjubkan. Soalnya dulu aku ingin sekali nonton drama teater Cinderella, sayang idak pernah kesampaian. Dan sekarang secara kebetulan kekasihku sendiri akan berperan menjadi tokoh yang ku kagumi. Aku sangat gembira—" Kuroko menyadari perubahan aura di sekeliling Akashi yang menjadi bersahabat.

"Ta-tai aku tidak akan memaksa Sei-kun kog. Lagi pula aku tak punya hak memaksa Sei-kun untuk melakukan hal yang pasti menggelikan bagi Sei-kun." Kuroko tersenyum getir. Untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya ia menyeruput milkshakenya yang sedari tadi menganggur. Tentu saja Akashi menyadari perasaan kecewa Kuroko.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Tetsuya menyukai Cinderella?" Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa Akashi bertanya seperti itu. ia hanya benci suasana canggung diantara mereka. Tetapi Akashi sepertinya sedang tak memiliki topic menarik yang dibicarakan. Suasanan canggung diantara mereka sepertinya sanggup membuat otak encer Akashi menjadi beku.

"Kata nenek, dulu waktu mendiang ibu mengandungku, ibu mendadak menggemar Cinderella. Dar mulai menonton kisahnya, mengoleksi banyak barang bertema Cinderella. Beberapa benda-benda itu masih tersimpan baik dirumah. Itu wal mula aku menyukai Cinderella. Selain itu dulu nenek sering membacakan dongeng tentang Cinderella. Kisahnya itu membuatku kagum dengan sosoknya yang tegar. Ta-tapi aku ini manly kog," Kuroko kembali menyeruput milkshakenya untuk menutupi matanya yang terasa pedas nyaris mengeluarkan air mata. Namun raut kesedihan Kuroko tidak luput dari pengawasan mata sang Emperor. Akashi meraih bingkai wajah manis Kuroko yang memerah karena sedang menahan tangis.

"Jadi katakana padaku kalau Tetsuya ingin aku menerima peran itu!"

Mata Kuroko melebar karna tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Kuroko menggenggam tangan Akashi dan melepaskan dan melepaskan tangan itu dari wajahnya namun tetap menggenggamnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri demiku . Kalau Akashi melalukannya karna percumah, kau hanya akan merusak karakter favoritku," Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak. Aku serius akan melalkukannya," bantah Akashi.

"Eh, Sei-kun apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Kuroko ragu.

"Tidak masalh jika itu untuk Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Kuroko bahwa dirinya tidak main-main. Jangankan membuang harga dirinya berperan menjadi wanita, nyawanya sekalipun tidak akan bisa disebut berharga jika dirinya tak mampu menyenangkan hati sang pujaan.

Kuroko spontan memeluk Akashi, senangnya bukan main dan tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan 'terimakasih'. Akashi hanya tersenyum memaklumi sembari membelai surai baby blue milik Kuroko. Sangking senangnya Kuroko sampai tidak sadar bahwa milkshake yang ia pegang menciprati bleezer milik Akashi. Tapi toh, Akashi sengaja mengabaikannya.

Mendadak Akashi mteringat sesuatu.

"Lalu bagai mana dengan kelas Tetsuya? Kalian dapat tema apa?"

Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran kearah Akashi.

"Memangnya aku belum bilang ya?"

Akashi hanya menggeleng dengan kalem. Akashi sabar, disayang Tetsuya.

"Gomen Sei-kun, aku lupa. Kelas kami dapat tema Snow White."

Akashi terperanjat, matanya melebar. Firasatnya mulai buruk.

"Lalu siapa yang mendapat peran menjadi Snow White?" Perasaanya mulai was-was.

"Aomine-kun." Jawab Kuroko enteng.

"Tetsuya kau tidak bercanda kan?!" Seketika Akashi merasanya jantungnya mau lompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Tubuhnya seperti ditindih puluhan karung beras. Kuroko yang tidak paham dengan situasinya hanya menggeleng dengan polosnya.

 ***TBC***

 **Le SeIKa's notes:**

Setelah berperang melawan kemalas akhirnya Seika bisa pecah telor Update ePeP kedua Seika hueeee*nangis terharu. Dari sini Seika sadar kalau gak ada yang namanya WB yang ada cuam MAKIR(males mikir) dan MAGER (males gerak) seandainya Seika sadar hal ini dari awal, mungkin dari 4 taun yang lalu Seika masih bisa produktif nulis T_T

Biarpun ceritanya rada gaje yang penting produktif*di buang

But wait, kog ane jadi Curcol Hahaha…XD

See u next time. Staytoon with me ^.^/


End file.
